1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a method of assembling the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) device had been widely used as an information processing apparatus due to its capabilities and price. However, the CRT device is large in size and not very portable.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have small and compact sizes and reduced power consumption and have been used as an alternative to the CRT device. The LCD device displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal molecules.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel, a driver for driving the LCD panel, a backlight assembly for providing light to the LCD panel, and a top chassis and a bottom chassis for receiving and fixing the LCD panel, the driver, and the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly includes a light source for emitting light, an optical plate for guiding the light from the light source to the LCD panel, a mold frame for protecting the optical plate and light source, and a reflective sheet and an optical sheet for increasing light efficiency.
In a conventional LCD device, double-sided adhesive tape has been used to prevent the optical plate from moving while the optical plate and the mold frame are combined with each other. Attaching the adhesive is time-consuming because it needs to be manually performed.
Thus, there is a need for a backlight assembly and a method of assembling the backlight assembly, which can prevent its optical plate from moving without requiring the adhesive tape.